The Wrath And Love Of A Lily
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: After the BOFA Bilbo decides to stay in Erebor to help Thorin settle his people back into their home. Only when Bilbo left for his adventure he forgot to tell his family where he was going. Now some of said family have set off after him to Erebor. No one will know what hit them & Erebor will probably cease to stand after his 14 nieces are said and done. Thorin/OC & Company's/OC's
1. The Letters

Here a new story that I am testing out. Pretty much the main pairing it going to be Thorin and my main OC Lily but the rest of the Company who are unmarried meaning everyone but Gloin and Bombur are going to get a few surprises in their lives very soon. Though some of them are just going to forge a strong friendship with some of my own character but you are going to have to read the story to find out who.

Also heads up no one died in the Battle of Five Armies since I need each and every character to be in my story which means that Balin and Ori do not go to Moria to reclaim it that is going to happen a long long time from my story and even then I will write it so they survive since I just can't stand the thought of any of the Hobbit Characters dying.

I seriously do **NOT** know what Tolkien was thinking killing so many of the Company off like that. I admire the man I really do he is alomst like an idol of mine but I seriously wish I could give a good talking to him to tell him just what I think of him killing them off.

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do not own the Hobbit, any of its characters, its plot line or anything you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works all the credit goes to his brilliantly creative mind._

I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and/or Review I love hearing from you guys. ;)

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **. ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^/\^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **Chapter One : The Letters  
**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ .**

The Company had never seen their hobbit so nervous.

Not when he argued over the culinary arts of cooking Dwarves with trolls to save their skins, not when facing down Azog to save Thorin's life or being chased by Warg's, not even when Thorin was ailed with gold Sickness and almost literally threw him over Erebor's battlements.

Sure he had a natural case of severe jitters throughout the quest he had just been taken from his safe home in the Shire and dragged across Middle Earth by a Wizard and twelve Dwarves to go retake a long lost kingdom taken by a dragon which he would later be expected to steal from after all.

No, even in those instances the sickly pale green sweating pallor of Bilbo's skin now does not not compare.

And none of them could understand why just holding a letter could send their brave hobbit down like a bride on her wedding night.

One would think that a letter from home and his family in the Shire would make him smile and laugh in relief that they didn't think him dead after not having word from in in almost two years not make him want to faint which it looked like he very much did want to reenact his little fainting spell from when they started the quest at Bag End and Bofur had taken it upon himself to tell him in excruciating detail just what the characteristics were that make up a dragon.

But as the minutes went by and his appearance continued to worsen making even Bombur stop eating his dinner in concern they finally decided that they should at least try to see what was so troubling about the letter still clutched tightly in Bilbo's hands where he rested them shakily on top of the dinning table.

By the time Bilbo had read both letters he was as white as a sheet and seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

Extremely worried for his health and curious of what he must have read to make him so sickly looking Bofur stood from his seat beside Bilbo and took the letters from his hands having to pry the hobbits fingers open to extract the rumpled and creased papers.

Sitting back down in his seat aware of the eyes of the Company on him he scanned the first letter wondering what had first made Bilbo start to pale he began to read the words in his head thinking that Bilbo was both to frozen to stop him from reading them and that he really wouldn't mind that he would.

The farther he got into the first letter the higher his eye brows rose until they were unseen disappearing under his hat.

From the look of the various names and styles of writing it seemed as if Bilbo had quite a few nieces and though they couldn't possibly be from the same mother, though they could as he didn't know much about hobbits, but fourteen nieces seemed a bit extreme coming from just one mother when Dwarves were lucky to have one or two children.

The lasses seemed to be of a good enough sort with manners that seemed impeccable, a constant that Bilbo had assured him most all hobbits possessed, they certainly cared for their Uncle since they were quite clear that they were concerned for his well being both at the hands of the journey, Dwarves who they got the meaning across as the-Dwarves-who-kidnapped-their-dear-favorite-uncle and apparently one of the sisters named Lily.

There was nothing in the first letter that he could see that would cause Bilbo to look the way he did, after all you would think that hearing from his many nieces would be a good thing.

However, when he started reading the second letter he began to pale as well for this Lily seemed to be quite intimidating and slightly scary and she had only _written_ some of her thoughts on the whole matter of Bilbo coming with them.

He was surprised and pleased that she knew a bit about them and thought them to be better than elves even though she expressed a desire to know what they were like and if Bilbo had met any, which he indeed had.

Clearing his throat and pulling at the neck of his tunic in an attempt to loosen it from his throat which suddenly felt quite constricted, Bofur looked up swallowing heavily thinking that he certainly didn't want to be in the greeting party when Bilbo's nieces arrived for they did seem to be coming to the Mountain despite the dauntless journey.

They seemed quite determined especially this Lily who quite frankly scared him, and he hasn't even met the lass yet.

He felt a large spot of pity grow in his chest for the poor sod who would be faced with greeting her and her sisters and also hoped that she wouldn't damage Bilbo as much as she seemed to want to since he was quite fond of his Hobbit friend as were the rest of the Company and a good number of Dwarves who have met their prized burglar when they came back to the mountain.

Looking across the table to where Gloin sat Bofur reached out and handed it to him thinking that if anyone could handle that second letter and understand why the second made Bilbo look like death was at his door it would be him or Balin.

Though he couldn't exactly give the letters to Balin as he was sitting four seats away from him next to Thorin and the Lady Dis both of whom looked at the letters in Gloin's hands just as curiously as the rest though Thorin was also shooting concerned glances at the still frozen Hobbit as he has become quite fond of him trying to make up for banishing him while he had been ailed with Gold Sickness.

Gloin's reaction was much the same as his own and when he passed it to Oin who was sitting next to him his reaction again mirrored the first two.

The letter was passed along the table to the rest of the company who were ranging from amusement, in Dwalin's case, to nervous worry in Ori's instance.

Everyone in the room grew quite nervous as they shot glaces at Bilbo who looked like he was going into shock which would probably be replaced by a not so small amount of rationally reasonable panic once the shock wore off and the event he just read about in his nieces letter's sunk in.

When the letter finally reach the head of the table and were placed into Thorin hands they were all treated to the rare sight of their King losing his outward cool as he started to mirror Bilbo's own parlor probably imagines all the things the writer of the second letter would do to him when she arrived and found out just who had dragged her Uncle away.

Dis seeing her brothers slowly declining skin tone snatched the letters from Thorin's hands and proceeded to reqad them aloud as if everyone in the room who had already read the letters needed to be reminded of just what words were written on those two innocent looking pieces of papers, they would be lucky if they ever looked at another piece of any type pf parchment again.

" _Dear Uncle Bilbee, Bilbo,_

 _We assume that if you are reading this now you are indeed not dead and that Violet and Tansy owe Bluebell and Lavender six gold pieces. (Uncle B, I have tried to stop the betting of whether or not you still live but my younger sisters are stubborn as you well know. C)_

 _When you disappeared so suddenly on your '_ Adventure _' Lobelia and Lotho took no time in trying to ransack Bag End. Trying being the key word for you are ever so lucky that you have such wonderful nieces that are good at forging your hand and hitting annoying spiteful relatives over their heads with various hard objects. (Do not worry over much no lasting harm was done to either of our dreadful Sackville-Baggins cousins except maybe to their pride and a few bruises on several body parts but they have more than enough of the former to still fare well so no offenses were brought forth on any of us. M)_

 _Anyway, Bag End remains safe from their evil clutches with Hamfast posted as guard and Drogo and his small squad of friends taking rotating posts. We couldn't very well let them take advantage of your absence we only just recovered your silver spoons for you. (Ask not or wonder how as I'm sure you know that Holly has her ways of attaining things and that Lily, who is mad at you for not taking her with you, has been practicing to take over the rights to thwart our cousins her whole life. PPY)_

 _Mother is very cross with you by the way though we think half of her anger is because you didn't see fit to take at least a few of us with you and thus off her hands. Fourteen girls under one roof is quite enough for her we think. (Though the Green Lady knows why she had to go and have fourteen girls to begin with. Wasn't the first four enough? D)_

 _But that is all beside the point Uncle Bilbo, why did you have to leave '_ then _' on and '_ adventure _' with '_ Dwarves _' and Gandalf? (Yes we know who you left with, Lily is ever so good at attaining information. V) Couldn't you have waited just a while longer? (Lily is dreadfully mad at you by the by for not saying anything to her or really any of us. I believe that she is writing a separate letter to you now. PNY) (Wondering off into the blue on an adventure really isn't like you Uncle Bilbee. Oh I would sit down when you read Lily's letter she's gone and locked herself in her room to write it, we've heard several things break and so far she's only been in there an hour. PR)_

 _We are really only writing to you to tell you of Bag Ends health and mothers ire along with our worry for you. Some of us have written side notes for you to read we have labeled them 'before' and 'after' you read Lily's letter. We fear she will do something foolish and though we will try to talk her out of it. (You know she is like a mountain, unmovable once she's made a decision. T)  
_

 _Hope this letter finds you in good health. (Or well relative good health as you are most likely to have sweated out half your body's fluid before you even opened the letter. DAF) (And turned an unfortunate shade of pale sickly green like when Lily put those toads and spiders in Lobelia's bed and she came to you to complain about it. PEY) (I've bet Tansy five gold coins that you will pass out and have a heart attack. LAV)_

 _With all our love, and Lily's rage,_

 _Clover (C) the eldest_  
 _Daisy (D) the most responsible_  
 _Tansy (T) the better_  
 _Pansy (PNY) the talker_  
 _Peony (PEY) the sweet_  
 _Poppy (PPY) the loud_  
 _Bluebell (B) the noble_  
 _Marigold (M) the bright_  
 _Lavender (LAV) the matchmaker_  
 _Lily (L) the leader_  
 _Violet (V) the hungry_  
 _Holly (H) the thief_  
 _Daffodil (DAF) the cunning_  
 _Primrose (PR) the youngest_

 _PS - (Primrose decided to give us all titles so we would sound more like noble knights off to save damsels in distress which mostly likely she means we are off to save you from Lily. The rest of us had nothing to do with it. H)_ "

 _PSS - (Read my letter or else. L)_ "

The letter was written in what looked to be one main hand that was of a very elegant script but their were breaks where certain lines and notes were written indifferent writing styles probably one for each niece, some were very neat and practiced while other could only be described as unruly and quite difficult to decipher since they were very messy some of the letters big and wide spaced and others almost too small to read properly.

The notes that the were mentioned to have been written in the letter for Bilbo to read before and after he read the second letter were no where to be seen or at least they were not with the two letters she held in her hands but they could easily still be in the looking to be comatose Hobbits possession so she passed the thought off to see if she could read them latter hoping that they were not as well confusing to read as this letter was.

Pausing to look up at everyone else in the room who were all looking at her most of their faces pale and somber when she reads the last line of the letter marked to have been written by the mysterious Lily who seemed frightening enough to grown Dwarrow's for them to look ill with just one simple five word sentence Dis felt her own face pale and sat down leaning heavily against the back of her chair her knees suddenly weak.

How someone much less a Hobbit lass who for all anyone knew were suppose to be all sunshine and soft flower petals could manage to sound so threatening with just a few words of warning was a mystery to her and though she felt that they would get along splendidly she was quite afraid to find out just how nice polite Bilbo's niece could manage such a feat.

It was a shame she hadn't been born yet when she was a dwarfling she had a feeling that she would have been all to happy to help her get back at her two brothers for all the tricks and pranks they pulled on her, though on second thought perhaps if they did meet and become friends the young Hobbit lass wouldn't mind helping her now.

Deciding to put the last thought away for now if only so save herself from worrying about whether she would not have the trick replayed on her if her older brother befriend Bilbo's niece first Dis turned back to the letter missing the even farther paling of the Company's faces as they prepared themselves for her to read aloud the second letter which had made them all go so pale to begin with.

" _Dear Uncle Bilbus, Bilbo,_

 _Let me start out by saying that I am very mad at you and that when next I see you, for I have no doubt that you aren't dead, I will show you just how displeased I am with you that you did not think to ask me to accompany you on your unexpected adventure._

 _I say 'unexpected' because as you well know you are very predictable and have acted the part of a respectable Baggins more than your fauntling days of acting on your Tookish roots. For that you know I am mad at you, for you have refused to go outside the Shire with me on more than one occasion and now that you have, you have seemed to forget to take me with you._

 _If the rumors I've heard are true and you did have several Dwarves, (really Dwarves?), over for dinner and then went off with them on a spontaneous adventure, (are you madder than even I thought?), then I'd like to commend you on stepping outside your tiny little box of boringness._

 _However, that does not save you from my wrath and I expect to be introduced to them whenever the time may come._

 _I am beginning to doubt your sanity Uncle and though I am proud that someone, (a certain gray clothed and pointy hatted Wizard perhaps?), has finally gotten you to see a bit of the world you have always dreamt about. By the by, I will have words with said Wizard so make sure he is there to hear them and not off to hide away from my arrival._

 _Speaking of my arrival I have decided that I am to leave the Shire and follow in you footsteps to the Lonely Mountain. If you are wondering how I know of your adventures destination I must say that if you didn't want someone to know where you are going don't leave behind a map that shows you future plotted steps and use more tact and subtlety when traveling across no doubt_ half _of Middle Earth. By now probably half of said Middle Earth knows that thirteen Dwarves are traipsing off to some old strong hold of theirs with a meddling Wizard and disgruntled Hobbit in their company._

 _I will also have words with your Dwarven friends and I expect that you all will tell me of everything that happened on your journey with no detail being left out, I will_ know _if you have,_ _ _and what your adventures true purpose is, the true one again__ I will know _ _, along with to what the end is that dragging you off into the wild would give them.__

 _(Why exactly the blasted Wizard got it into his mind to drag off my Uncle on an adventure of all things he could have had a Baggins do while throwing him in with a gaggle of Dwarves who probably couldn't scrounge up decent table manners even if their very lives depended on it I can't fathom)._

 _I have done research as you know I have always been fascinated by Dwarves culture and their secrecy so I have a few ideas why they would need a Hobbit and our more subtle ways of going about things. If there is one difference between the Dwarrow folk and us Hobbit's it's that we are certainly better are going about unnoticed and unheard when we want where Dwarves have all the subtlety of a group of mountain trolls trying to catch a chicken with it's head cut off._

 _I assume that you have encountered an all matter of dark creatures trolls and possibly goblins included for if indeed you were, I assume you have reached wherever you were set off to by now, destined for the lost kingdom of Erebor then you would have to cross the Misty Mountains at sometime and goblins are notorious for living in dark dank caves._

 _That being said of the destined Erebor do you not have any common sense? The only reason Dwarves do not still abide there is because it was taken by a dragon! I will throttle you just for even thinking of going within a twenty, no a hundred, mile radius to that kind of accursed beast._

 _If you were hurt in any way along your journey I will hold your Dwarves and Gandalf accountable and inflict the same upon them as was done to you._

 _As for my curiosity about you travels and what you may have encountered, did you meet any elves? If you did what were they like? I've had glimpses of them when they travel the woods near Bree with the Rangers but I have never met one personally only gazed upon the from afar. Their culture is almost as interesting and enthralling as the Durin folks._

 _Anyway I hope you are not too wounded for I would hate to have to wait to beat some sense into you until you healed. My anger may fade a bit by then but I will still have enough ire to see my threat a reality so do not get any ideas of stalling this end._

 _You may expect me and my sisters, for they surely will not leave me to travel alone, possibly three months from the time you receive this letter should our way be unclogged by any obstacles. Do not think to run for I will find you, do not think to fight the unavoidable for I will over power you with the help of my sisters if need be. Stay where you are and stay nervous if you will my, our, arrival will gain the lot of us many things I'm sure._

 _With all my love and affection along with the wrath and fury of all I am,_

 _Lilliana Greenthumb second heiress of Took Land as appointed by The Old Took and the Baggins family's first willed Heir after the Lord Bilbus Baggins._

 _Daughter of Petunia Greenthumb née Baggins great great grandniece of Bullroarer Took and favorite granddaughter of The Old Took, Thain of the Shire. And daughter of Boffin Greenthumb Guardian of Willspire Hill and Head of the Greenthumb family._

 _PS - I put my full title to remind you that I do have a right to bring forth the absolute of your actions involving leaving me, your first heir, behind. Need I remind you that I could very well go to The Old Took and officially claim you as unsteady in the head? - L_ "

Shaking her head in disbelief at the spunk and daring of this seemingly fearless young Hobbit she placed the letters on the table in front of her unable to suppress a shoulder running down her spine as she changed her mind about enlisting her help at getting back at Thorin, (she actually was glad for once that her brother Frerin is not with them any longer so he doesn't have to face such a being), if Bilbo's niece helped her there would be nothing left of her brother and Erebor and their people couldn't exactly go without a King.

She knew that she wasn't all too keen on taking the throne should her brother die such an unfortunate but surely amusing death via a angry Hobbit lass and she would rather cut off her out hair than see either of her son's take the throne.

Fili and Kili are her sons, all she had left of her late husband Vili, and though she knew that Thorin is in need of an Heir and that by law and blood Fili is next in line with Kili after him since he has yet to find his One she knows of the burden the leading their people puts on ones shoulders she took half the weight off her brother herself, it aged people before their time and she did not want her sons to have to should the weighty responsibility of becoming King.

However, she had a feeling that she could not she the young Hobbit lass if her own thirteen sister and Uncle couldn't and personally she didn't even want to try it would serve Thorin and the Company right for taking Bilbo from his nice safe worry free home and family in the Shire.

The fact that she was nervous for the fourteen nieces of Erebor's resident Hobbit to arrive at the Lonely Mountain especially a certain one named Lily and be let lose upon it at their will and her suspicion that they just might not leave with the mountain still standing and half its resident half way insane troubled her to the point that she allowed herself to slouch in her chair and let out an unladylike huff of air.

Turning her head to look at her brother who's body position much matched her own she fixed him with her best glare the one that send Dwarves running to obey her biding when they won't even listen to Thorin and simply stated with deep foreboding, "What have you done?".

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^/\^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

* * *

 _So what did you think of the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _I kind of typed this in a rush so sorry if their are any mistakes in it. Also sorry if the point of views jumped around a bit I'm trying a new thing out where I have several people point of views in one chapter so to get an all around vision of the on going events in the story.  
_

 _Anyway take time to review I love hearing from you guys._ ;)

 _Also thank you to everyone who has Read, Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed._

 **Next Chapter :** Fainting Hobbit's, frazzled Dwarves, rumors of the Lonely Mountain falling down on its inhabitants heads, and preparations to greet and get into the good graces of Bilbo's nieces.

 _Every at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


	2. Self Preservation, Beginning Preparation

Here is Chapter Two so YAY for that!

I am SO sorry for not updating this sooner. But I am super happy that so many of you guys liked this story, and I only posted one chapter! Eight Review's, Thirteen Favorite's, and Sixteen Follow's. Just wow, literally W.O.W.

I want to personally thank : **Lady Arien of Rohan** (So glad you love it. I mainly based Lily off of one of my best friends. Sounds like you would get along with her. She actually helped me write this first chapter. When she wasn't cracking up laughing over it that is lol.)

 **RedTaz35** (ikr?! I had soo much fun trying to imagine what their reactions to the letters be.)

 **Guest** (Thanks! I totally will this is one of my favorite stories to write.)

 **boompje77** (Really? That would be awesome from my end I so glad you like it that much!)

 **RedBear5** (Oh they bet with food all right but Hobbit eat a LOT so can you imagine just how much food they would bet for it to be really meaningful to a real challenge? Plus I want to put Bilbo's nieces off as being really different from other Hobbit's so gold it was!)

 **mac** (Thanks! And here is the chapter. The next one is already half written so it should be up by Friday afternoon hopefully.)

 **alexma** (Love _love_ love. I love hearing _love_! Sorry for the long wait but I can't get over love lol.)

 **Fanficqueen306** (I aimed for funny and it seems I achieved it! And trust me I can't wait to post the rest.)

I had planned on putting this up sooner but complications and just plain life in general have kept me from doing this. On a side note I will give you this advise do **NOT** under **_any_ ** circumstances drink out of a full coffee pot next to your computer when you know that your father gets jumpy after watching a horror movie the night before (my Dad is a wussy I _know._ He is scarred _waaay_ too easily, opposed to me where I sleep _better_ after I watch a horror movie) and jumps at everything even my normal morning grumbling about the sun being to bright.

Does it even need to be said that a jumpy father and me just getting ready to sit down at the computer with a full coffee pot equals said full pot of coffee being knocked out of my hands when my Dad jumps at the sound of me cursing like a sailor in Gollum's voice and onto the computer? I didn't think so.

As a side note; Its amazing how much writing you get done when you house sit for somebody and they happen to have a computer when your own computer is out of use. It also helps that it is nice and quite and I don't have to worry about having to get up before noon the next day to I can stay up until seven in the morning if I want to. The perks of also being able to wear what I want or rather not having to wear what I _don't_ want since I have a big house all to myself is also good. ;)

Also heads up no one died in the Battle of Five Armies since I need each and every character to be in my story which means that Balin and Ori do not go to Moria to reclaim it that is going to happen a long _long_ time from my story and even then I will write it so they survive since I just _can't_ stand the thought of any of the Hobbit Characters _dying_.

I seriously do **NOT** know what Tolkien was thinking killing so many of the Company off like that. I admire the man, I really do, he is almost like an idol of mine but I seriously wish I could give him a good talking to to tell him just what I think of him killing them off.

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do not own the Hobbit, any of its characters, its plot line or anything you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works all the credit goes to his brilliantly creative mind._

I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and/or Review I love hearing from you guys. ;)

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

 **. ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^/\^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 ** _Recap :_**

Turning her head to look at her brother who's body position much matched her own she fixed him with her best glare the one that sends Dwarves running to obey her biding when they won't even listen to Thorin and simply stated with deep foreboding, "What have you done?".

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ .**

* * *

 **. ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^/\^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **Chapter Two : Self Preservation, Ahem, Beginning Preparation  
**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ .**

Never mind that he was aware of just how doomed they all were on his own, (mostly because of his own actions and not thinking of the repercussions of said actions), upon hearing Dis's words Thorin looked over at his sister trying his best not to flinch under _that_ glare.

Whenever his sister took on that look in her eyes you knew that you were perhaps beyond the help of even Mahal if you did not do as she tells you even if what she tells you to do is degrading or goes against somebody else's orders.

In fact it was really best that you just avoid her until she has calmed down enough to think rationally again, even though she will argue that she is thinking rationally, or better just plain avoid pushing her to the point where she does glare at people like she is now all together since it is best for your own sanity and you physical well being.

Unfortunately he has been on the wrong end of her glare more than he would like having grown up with her has given him a long time to have that glare leveled at him and it only got worse when she married her One Vili who was just as fond of jokes and pranks as he had been in his youth but even worse was when his two sister-sons were born they were surely the bane of everyone's existence because not only had they inherited their fathers and the Durin mischievous ways but they also somehow managed to push Dis to the point of bring out this glare more than anyone else, even himself.

Luckily they were her sons and knew how to get her over her little spats of temper but they rarely out that gift to use since they just like everyone else had a healthy does of fear when it came to hid sister.

Of course he also hasn't lived alongside his sister for as many years as he has without learning how to lure her away from using the glare for extended amount of time it is just that he has a bigger gift for acquiring it to come out more than persuading Dis to put it away.

There were times though that he let it have full reign mostly when he was tired of dealing with bickering nobles or rebellious bothersome and tiring nephews who seemed to want to help him did himself an early grave and then push him into it just by giving him daily headaches.

He cannot stress enough just how many reports come to him and just how much paper work he does for cleaning up after them alone the fact that he can hand off her sons to her and the occasional annoying councilor or noble if usually a fine trade for having her glare on him sometimes.

However, that _sometimes_ was definitely not this _time_ because _this_ time he didn't even have to have her tell him that he screwed up and that he probably started digging his own hole the moment he even started talking to Gandalf, for this one he didn't even need Fili and Kili to give him an extra shove the way Dis was glaring at his was more than enough to inspire in him just what she thought of his recent actions.

Mind you he has always had a tendency to rush into things and not think them through before hand often leaving him in trouble with on thing or another trying or at least thinking about relieving his head from shoulders Bilbo and the rest of the Company can more than attest for that seeing as he did exactly that on many occasion along the Journey.

And if things couldn't get any worse he had a feeling that Bilbo's many nieces namely among them this Lily would join forces with his sister and probably also his nephews and he would finally come face to face to the threat of Dis locking him out of his own mountain or worse she would do the one thing that embarrassed him as a dwarfling one thing he has had others cease to mention aloud.

Fire, fire, and more fire, setting fire to anything that happens to be flammable, including but not exceeding hair, cloths, skin on _very_ sensitive parts of his body, and every single piece of food he even thinks about bringing close to his mouth with the intent to eat it.

Sometimes his sister could be evil and it was one of those times now.

What was more worrying though was that the writers of the two letters Bilbo receive from the shadows just happened to be said Hobbit named Bilbo's nieces who by some cruel twist of fate were heading to his mountain and would probably arrive within the month which meant preparation to prepare for their arrival needed to be put into play now.

Call it cowardice but he truly did not wish to come face to face with the famed Lily anymore than he had wanted Bilbo who just happened to now be a good friend of his at the beginning of the Quest maybe he wanted to meet her even less so.

He also thought it perfectly rational and reasonable for him to fear for his sanity and well being after what he read in the second letter,that he would be forced to welcome them warmly because of their association with Bilbo instead of summoning Dain again for him to bring reinforcements to fight the fourteen of them off should they make it inside the mountain which he wanted to put under lock down so to keep them out.

If it came to it and he had little doubt that it wouldn't he would probably be forced to grovel, something he loathed to do but if got him into the good graces of their Burglar's nieces then he would gladly do it since he did not want to be any more on their bad side of their displeasure than he apparently already is.

Looking away from Dis to look at the Company sitting around the table he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves since it wouldn't do anyone any good if they knew he was inwardly panicking.

When he finally felt calm enough to speak without his voice showing just what he was feeling inside he stood up from his chair, cleared his throat and addressed his friends happy that his voice did not shake, "We must prepare for Bilbo's nieces arrival. It sounds that they left the Shire at most a week after we did and if we assume that they have not run into as much trouble as we did coming here they should be arriving in around a fortnight or somewhere around that time."

He didn't say aloud that they might be arriving sooner than the letter said they would, with Bilbo's niece Lily leading the charge so to speak he had no doubt that she would push her sisters until they dropped much like he had the Company on the way to reclaim Erebor just to get here all the sooner so she could flog and possibly maim and seriously (possibly mortally) injure those she thought deserving for stealing her Uncle away without a word to her.

Sitting down his mind drawing a blank as to what else he could possibly say to them as reassurance he starts to make a mental list of what needs to be done before they arrive, not including entertaining thought of locking them out of the mountain even though taking that action would probably save everyone their sanity's and the Lonely Mountain from crumbling down around them.

He also thought that their Burglar's niece would be just _that_ stubborn as to wait them out until they ran out of resources and lay siege to the Lonely Mountain with just her sisters at her back.

Luckily Balin managed to pick up where Thorin left off as the King fell into his favorite pass time, brooding, though everyone could tell that from the way he looked he was just as frazzled as Thorin probably was on the inside even though the King was very good at hiding it, everyone knew that he shared their same feelings of dread at the word of a promised arrival of fourteen possibly very mad and certainly _very_ pissed off Hobbit lasses.

They all knew first hand that even Bilbo who was always so even tempered had a temper that could rival Dis' when she got going and from the sounds of it, his anger was mellow compared to his niece Lily's, so no, they all understood that Thorin was just as worried as they were even if he didn't show it on the inside.

Any sane person would be just as nervous when they are under that stare and their King was currently being broad sided on two fronts, they would pity him but they were currently too busy pitying themselves as they listened to Balin shakily formulate a plan giving them each jobs to do in order to prepare themselves and the Mountain itself for their Burglar's (who looked even closer to fainting than he had before Thorin had said anything) not so little hoard of nieces.

"Dwalin, brother, I need you to see to it that all guard shifts are aware of this new threat, ahem, sorry of our new in and coming visitors, please try not to worry them too much."

Dwalin nodded to him and left quickly out the door to do as his brother bid him still looking amused at the situation though the slightly paler pallor of his skin showed to the observant eye that he too was quite nervous about the coming arrival of fourteen Hobbit lasses.

Turning on to Dori and Ori gaining confidence as he went Balin falling back onto comfortable ground he said, "Dori I need you to prepare any and all things you can think of that would, and forgive my wording, help us get into the good graces of fourteen Hobbit of the more gentle gender, Ori I would like you to help your brother by researching Hobbit customs and traditions, anything really about Hobbit's that could either help us or damn us.

"If you can get Bilbo to help you after he comes out of whatever kind of understandable shock he is in, his help and advice would be priceless as he knows our current calamities, ahem, I mean expected arrivals being their Uncle and all."

Seeing Dori grab Ori by his sweater covered arm and pull him out of his chair with ease with a nod of acceptance towards the King's adviser as he lead his youngest brother with out the door set on going to Erebor's great library to research just what they had unknowingly gotten themselves into and how they could get themselves out mostly unscathed, he did know from his talks with Bilbo that Hobbit's were fond of Tea so that was a start, but Ori was needed to find things _other_ than tea that could help them win the favors of the on coming Hobbit lasses.

Not giving the youngest and eldest Ri brother's another glace he turned to Gloin and Bombur knowing that since they were married they had to know _something_ about how to deal with a distressed, (and in his and most other male's minds, irrational), bodily threatening and over all a _Hobbit_ who are suppose to be all flower petals and sunshine as far as even a well read Dwarf like him knew, he asked them as such trying not to wince at the near pleading tone in his voice as he asked them.

"Gloin, Bombur, you two have wive's, you must know _something_ about how we can handle all of this, them, I know that they are not Dwarrowdam's but nearly all females are the same and from the sounds of it they seem to have more than a few Dwarvish traits in them as it is.

"You both must have _some_ idea of how to handle an emotional female, so please see to it that you two come up with at least ten different ways to help us out of the rut we have seemed to dig ourselves." He finish the last with a dry tone knowing that they had truly dug themselves more of a Mahal damned _mine_ with thirteen matching tombs at the bottom rather than a simple rut but he thought that he did not especially need to say such since it was quite obvious even to the young Prince's who both looked a little green around the gills from all of this.

"Aye," Gloin said ruffly thinking back on his own dear Miara and his experiences, or rather times of suffering if he were to be honest, with her when she was especially moody, "I've some idea. They aren't Dwarrowdam's but a female of any race is of the same jewel is not a slightly different shade."

While at the same time Bombur was thinking the same of his wife Bithrid and just how overzealous she had been emotionally each of the times she was with child, "We will look into it Balin," then brightening at the memory of how he had always brought her out of her moods by baking her favorite sticky buns, "if nothing else we can always feed them their favorite foods, that's how Bithrid gets out of her moods and Hobbit's love a good drink and even better food if what Bilbo says is true."

Smiling approvingly at the rotund cook he had come to call a good friend and at his cousin who once again had that dreamy look in his eyes that he always got with thinking about his wife and son.

"Then you two go ahead and see to that. Nori," he turned his head to look at the very end of the table where the once Thief but now Spy Master sat back in his chair playing with his gold lock picking set with his feet on the table and a simple silver flagon he had nicked from some poor Man in Dale not a week ago balance on his knee looking for all the world as if he wasn't paying any of them or his surrounding any attention until he looked up at his name being called, "It would help if you could inquire about Hobbit's in general, I know you have your sources, see to it that we are not unprepared for not having all the information we could have had on these lasses when they come."

Giving a sly smirk as he slipped the lock picking set up one of his sleeves, he knocked back what ever was left of the ale in his flagon and swung his feet down from the table standing up straight and at attention mirroring the form of members of the King's Guard as he gave everyone in the room a deep bow his smirk never leaving his face as he assured him that it would be done before quickly and quietly leaving the room seeming to have already slunk into the shadows before he even cleared the room.

There was after all a reason he had been a good Thief prior to the Quest and an excellent Spy Master now, his little games of cat mouse that his played with his brother like some sort of odd foreplay or something only kept his skills honed to a razor shape blade, Balin pondered as he took a moment to look after Nori before turning back to business.

"Bofur, however sorry I am for putting this task upon you, I would ask you to organize the welcoming party and be there when they arrive since you are by far the most friendly and welcoming of our lot they should like you well enough and if you put that silver tongue of yours to good use for us we might just be spared at least a bit of our beards should you make a good first impression. Can you do this?"

"I will see it done, though I am not entirely looking forward to it myself but if it lets our Mountain continue standing for a bit longer than it would should I not make a good impression then I will gladly do it. I've become quite fond of this place since the last of the horrible stench the Dragon faded when we gave the great lug the boot." Bofur nodded him head a big smile on his face as the ears of his hat flapped a bit as he finished.

"See to it then." He replied before once again moving on this time not letting himself pause to watch the most optimistic of their group go and so didn't see him pat Bilbo's should reassuringly before leaving out the door the others had already exited from.

"Bifur, it sounds as if there are a few younger lasses in the group you are good with children, perhaps you could prepare anything they and any of the other lasses might need? See to it that they settle in well?" He asked hesitantly knowing that even though the eldest of the Ur clan was more than a little rough looking he had a good heart and the dwarflings loved him, once they got past his wildly messed black and pepper hair and the orcish ax protruding from his forehead that is.

Nearly knocking his seat on its back with his haste to stand up Bifur brought his closed fist to his chest giving a respectful nod and a small bow as he exclaimed, " _Ek Anad Dok!_ " his chest puffing up and his face showing off a fierce beaming smile that was just as infectious and charming as his younger cousin Bofur's was.

Smiling slightly at Bifur as he nearly 'skips' out of the room probably beyond excited to have something important entrusted to him to do to help them Balin merely chuckles before turning back to look at who else was sitting around the table.

Thorin was still sitting next to him his cousin indulging himself in his favorite pass time 'brooding' while looking extremely uncomfortable under his sister Dis' continued now venomous glare.

Not that he didn't get where Thorin was coming from, after all he had been on his own fair share of the wrong end of Dis' temper and her famed glare but even he felt pity take over him at just how hard she was glaring at her brother, it didn't help that they were sitting next to each other and he knew from experience that the closer you were to Dis when she used that _glare_ on you, the worse it was.

Looking farther along the table he had to smile at Oin who was hovering around Bilbo a worried look over taking his usually calm face, it was understandable that he was so worried about their Hobbit's health since he did look rather deathly in color right now and even though he himself wasn't a healer he knew that when someone was in shock it was best that they did not remain in that state for long periods of time.

Across from the still unresponsive Bilbo and Dori impersonating Oin Fili and Kili were sitting next to each other abnormally and unnaturally silent their usual smiles and expressions of good humor were now nonexistent which in itself was worrying because even though he had nearly begged Mahal to send them a bit of calmness on many occasions if only to save his own sanity when it came to the times he had to deal with them he didn't like how _serious_ they were looking.

It was not a natural look on them and it just proved to Balin that even the Prince's as thick as they could be most of the time did know when things are wrong and when things are _wrong_.

Sighing heavily he runs a hand down his beard unconsciously trying to smooth it feeling ruffled as it is with all that has happened since Bilbo got those two letters from his nieces, who he still couldn't wrap his mind around as them all being from the same mother, it seemed impossible by Dwarven standards but Hobbit's while they may share their short height and love for good food and even better dink were still different from his own race.

Shaking off his wandering thoughts he moves his mind back on more worrying concerns such as his increasing worry for Bilbo, he was seriously becoming worried about the lads continued silence and still condition.

The Hobbit had never been really talkative since he didn't really talk to hear his own voice but he did talk relatively often so this silence was beginning to unnerve him, of course the tense atmosphere in the room in general was getting to him but Bilbo's continued stoic silence was more so in his mind as of right now.

Turning to address Oin making sure to raise his voice so his mostly deaf friend could actually hear him since he didn't have his ear horn up next to his ear at the moment he says, "Oin, if you could please see to Bilbo here and make sure that he is alright I thin we would all be grateful. His pallor is just not looking healthy and Ori, Bofur, and Bifur could use his help and advice pertaining to his nieces and he isn't exactly in the best condition to aid them right now."

Pausing from his work of examining the Hobbit's outside health Oin looks over to his friend and cousin only raising one bushy eyebrow at Balin strained personage the Adviser looking to be putting up a valiant fight to keep his even present calm through all of the confusion before nodding and grumbling out a, "As if I wouldn't. Of course I'll see to the lad but he doesn't need to be stressing himself after all this. Needs some rest and a good amount of heavy potent drink." that fades out quieter towards the end as he prods and persuades the shell shocked Hobbit out of his chair and off to the healing halls where he will probably give him something to help him sleep all this off.

Merely chuckling at his friends mumbling's Balin turns to look at the two Prince's who also seem to be in state of shock.

"Fili, Kili, lad's." He calls out to them to get their attention only for them to continue to be silent and unresponsive, rolling his eyes skyward he silently ask for patience or help or something, he doesn't know really, just anything that would find the strength to deal with the two youngest stubborn Durin's that he calls his younger cousins.

Walking around the side of the table to stand at the backs he gives each of them a swift wack to the back of their heads like he did when they were younger and did not pay attention in their lessons.

"Lad's get it together," he says when they spin to look at him both of them holding the backs of their heads matching expressions of shock and mock pain on their faces that reassures him that they aren't completely lost to the world as they had seemed, "I need you two to help Bofur and anyone else that needs your help with their tasks, this whole thing is most likely going to turn out to be a disaster since your Uncle probably will only help all of us dig ourselves a deeper whole should he attempt to help any of us. At least you two can use your youthful energy and sweet words to convince the right people to help us mount a good defense, ahem, I mean help us come up with a good plan to welcome Bilbo's nieces."

Groaning internally at the quick to come mischievous smirks that soon appear to adorn the Prince's faces promising him no small amount of pain it to come to him in form of much paper work and personal complaints Balin tries to not let his growing dismay and regret at asking for them to help out anybody who needs help, Mahal knows that now the two lads will do the exact opposite of help.

"Don't worry Balin," Kili starts his brown eyes flashing in mirth his apparent shock now gone, "we'll get it done."

"You can count on us," Fili picks up blue eyes dancing as his darts looks up at his still glaring and obviously angry Mother and brooding and nearly cowering Uncle, "Helping and all that."

"Preparing," Kili adds his smirk growing into a smile.

"Planning," Fili goes on an answering matching smile firmly plastered on his face as well.

By now they are both out of their seats and heading towards the door seeming back to their normally tiring selves only they stop and turn back towards him their smiles now full force and what most lads and lasses call beaming charmingly earnest ear to ear smiles that convince you to join in their mischief despite any consequences their coming actions might cause them to face afterwards.

"We are on it. Bilbo's nieces wont know what hit them." With both of them voicing that last line at the same time their voices, Fili's slightly deeper one and Kili's slightly lighter one, melding together they give him an overly elaborate bow before nearly running out the door their voices echoing back into the room even after they have gone along with shouts of surprise and annoyance of many other people they must have almost run over in their haste to _'help'_.

Retreating back to his own seat next to Thorin and sinking heavily into it once again feeling his age creep up into his bones he laminates that he is getting much to old for all of this excitement while saying to himself out loud, "That's what I am afraid of. If it isn't Thorin then it's going to be them. Erebor might as well be prepared to fall with where the monarchy seems to be going."

Of course he doesn't mean all of it, only some of it since he truly is worried about the day Fili takes the throne after Thorin, The golden haired Prince is a responsible enough lad but Kili is always whispering in his ear to loosen up and act his age, it's Kili that really concerns him.

Leaning back into his chair he turns to look at Thorin and Dis, wincing none to subtlety at the heat in Dis' eyes, aye, he feels sorry for his King right now, sometimes she reminds him of his own mother when she got mad at him when he was a dwarfling, it had never been pretty since his mother really had been terrifying scaring grown Dwarrow's just as Dis does.

Deciding to distract Dis and take her glare away from Thorin he clears his throat hoping to get her attention though perhaps with out the mighty _glare_.

"Dis if you could please perhaps inquire upon meeting with the Ladies Miara and Bithrid and see if they can help you formulate a battle tactic, ahem, I mean a plan, that would perhaps be used as a back up plan should the others fail? I should think that you three would maybe be able to take our fourteen soon to be arriving Hobbit under your wings so to speak, they could probably use a few females to guild them and interrogate them into the mountain if only to make things go a bit smoother."

Unable to keep away the outward wince at the feeble not very confident tone from my voice under her hard stare I wait silently, biting my tongue and twisting the hem of my red embroidered tunic between my fingers as I watch her face go from hard and stern to calculating and thinking then to a softer expressions with a hint of amusement in it as she stare me down her glare fading as time goes one.

"You truly are frightened by them aren't you Balin?" She asks me laughter sounding on the edges of her face as her lips lift at the edges in a smile ans I am suddenly reminded of Dis in when she was younger her face taken up by bright twinkling blue eyes and a beaming smile framed by unbound dark brown locks her cute little face always seeming innocent but hiding an evil little mind that came out when someone made her upset.

The fact that she still uses that face now to get her way and that I am reminded of it now causes me to nod wordlessly unable to speak as I feel myself start screaming 'danger' in my mind knowing that nothing good ever happens when she gets that soft thoughtful amused look about her.

"This Lily did seem very intimidating enough to make Bilbo go into shock," she continues as she looks down at her half eaten plate of food picking up a grape and putting it in her mouth to chew and swallow before going on with her thoughts, "I've become fond of him you know," again I nod, "our Hobbit is very brave and he's a good person to have around. I'm loath to think of the day he wishes to go back to the Shire. My brother is a fool though," here both myself and said brother flinch at her words, "to have not taken into account Bilbo's family."

Swallowing dryly I reach out to take a sip of red wine out of the ruby bejeweled goblet next to my plate in front of me before daring to agree with her knowing from experience that it is best to just go along with Dis when she has just come out of one of her moods lest she fall back into one again, "Aye, we should have thought about that not just trusted Gandalf with handling everything concerning him."

Nodding slightly at my words I watch Dis' small smile grow as she looks at me and Thorin a knowing glint in her eyes, "No one else might have noticed your little slips of speech Balin but I did. You make it sound as if we are facing the threat of an invasion." she says this last part chuckling before taking a sip of wine from her own goblet.

"I didn't... I mean I... I only meant to," pausing I sigh knowing that she had seen through my front of attempted calm, "I see it as I see is Dis. You've read the letter's yourself, out loud I might remind you, now can you tell me that you yourself are not concerned nor were you even worried a little bit about a small hoard of angry Hobbit lasses who are Bilbo's kin and thus most like have a temper to match his own only not with his control and more laid back nature coming to the Lonely Mountain to _deal with_ the people responsible for dragging off their beloved Uncle?"

Now outwardly chortling she flashes me one of her winning dimpled smiles before admitting that no she wasn't at that, "Honestly Balin I would be lying if I said I were not. As angry as I am that none of you truly thought all of your action's out it does not stop me from pitying all of you. I am eager though to meet this Lily it sounds as if we will get on well."

At this Thorin stir for the first time since Dis took her glare off of him to interrupt us, "I would prefer it sister if you refrained from making friends with the people who wish to see me dead I already have one female who wishes bodily harm on me daily I do not need said one female to make friends with other who wish the same. I only just got my mountain back I am not looking forward to seeing it fall down around me nor living to rule it until I meet my end _naturally_."

"So he can speak!" Dis exclaims with fake shock, "Come now brother I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yes you are." Thorin says looking at his now grinning sister in annoyance, "Sometimes I wonder who is actually the King Under the Mountain me or you because it seems that every time I do not do something you like I get my crown torn off my head and then I get hit in the head with said crown _repeatedly_."

"Well to bad brother because Balin here just asked me to take them under my wing and introduce them to the life of living under the mountain of Erebor. And who am I to deny our dear cousin such a plea? It's clear no Dwarrow can handle this situation even remotely well so it is once again left up to me to help you Thorin." Dis nearly gloats as she gets up from her chair to snatch the crown off Thorin head and lightly rapps it on his head just to drive in the point.

Snarling at his now laughing sister and taking back his crown to place it back on his head Thorin turns his glare on me as if to say _'See this? This is your fault Balin.'_

Ignoring her now darkly frowning brother Dis turns to walk out of the room her deep blue gown swinging around her body as she give a few twirls probably giddy with the joy of annoying her older brother as she gives us both one last smile before ducking out her voice ringing with laughter as we hear her fading voice yelling back at us, "Don't worry Balin all three of us will help you. And do try to talk some sense into my brother will you? He needs it."

At times like these there really is no doubt just where Fili and Kili got their mischievous side from, sure Dis' late husband Vili had also been in for jokes and laughs but the devilish terror that was Dis in her youth is clearly present in her sons even now.

Sitting in the now quite room listening to Thorin next to me grumble under his breath about 'annoying sisters wanting to over throw him and take his crown and throne' I shake my head in disbelief because even after all the years I have known her Dis can still manage to stun anyone into silence.

At least she would see to it that Miara and Bithrid would help her see to Bilbo's many nieces, he may have asked Bifur to see to some of her needs but only a woman knew exactly what another woman needs like another woman, and it is usually best to let them handle most things like that.

Feeling Thorin's stare on me I look over at him before sighing and reaching out to pour both of us some more to drink getting the feeling that we would need it all the more right now since we are currently being faced with the fact that we might just not survive all fourteen of Bilbo's nieces coming to stay and see their Uncle at the the Lonely Mountain, if anything it is a very rational and relevant fear to have.

For several minute they both sit there in silence sipping their drinks thinking of the mess they had suddenly found themselves in just because of two letters the from the fourteen nieces their Burglar happened to forget to tell them he had who might become violently angry at them fore whisking away their Uncle without a word to them of the doing.

"We dug ourselves in pretty deep then, didn't we old friend?" Thorin finally breaks the terse silence.

"Aye, that we have." he agree's silently imagining himself shoveling away dirt digging deeper and deeper into the earth digging his own grave before voicing some of his thoughts on the whole matter, "We really should have known better than to leave all the details concerning hiring a Burglar to Gandalf or at least thought to look into it ourselves."

"We should have yes. But we didn't and now we have to face the product of our failing. I only fear that we might be facing a whole other kind of Desolation, not by Dragon but by Hobbit." The King muses continuing to nurse his goblet of wine wishing not for the first time since the two letters intruded upon his lunch that he had something stronger to drink right now.

' _Hurmphing_ ' into the bowl of his goblet Balin waves his free hand in agreement thinking the same as Thorin in wanting something stronger to drink before setting the drink down knowing that the sooner they got done with the preparations for their in and coming guests the sooner he could take time to lock himself in his study and break out his stash of the good strong ale that had even the strongest of Dwarves on his back after six tankards feeling the need to pass out due to over drinking this night.

"The question is what more can we do?" He tells Thorin turning to face him only to find that his cousin's face is a mask of pure dread, _he must really be taking this bad_ , Balin thought to himself before pushing the thought away knowing that after reading those letters and suffering under Dis' glare along with the knowledge that he just might me driven from his own Mountain by a single determined Hobbit lass he had all the right in the world to look and feel this way

"I don't think there is anything we can do to stop this totally though there certainty must be something we can do to lessen the blow of it." He heard Thorin put out there.

Sighing and heaving himself up out of his chair running a hand down his face suddenly feeling drained and exhausted furthering his thought of getting too old for such excitement he looks tiredly at his King and give him the only advice he can clearly think of at the moment, "Of course there are ways laddie, we just have to be creative enough to think of them. We have the start of it but there is much more to do. Today is a start, and we have time to do more. Together we can survive this, it's just that we might need to work a bit hard at beginning preparations. Don't lose hope Thorin, we will get through this, the mountain will still stand and we won't come out of it to scraped up."

Though as he said this he silently added an ' _I hope_ ' in his head as he patted his cousin reassuringly on his shoulder and made his way from the room telling his that he was going to go over see the Company's own preparations and that he should take some time to relax and try to put this from his mind for a while, he would handle all of it for today.

After Balin left the room Thorin starred off at the far wall trying to wrap his mind around how quickly things have escalated today and do as Balin advised by putting most of his troubles from his mind.

Looking down at his empty goblet and sighing the feeling of growing dread not fading as he would wish it to he resigns himself to possibly losing his sanity not to Gold Sickness as his ancestors had but by the madness that his friend Bilbo Baggins' many nieces would bring with them when they arrived.

Pushing back from the table and rising to his feet he gave up on brooding over things for the time being he never got anything done when he brooded anyway and right now he needed something to distract him from his thoughts and just maybe a few large tankards of Balin's finest ale that he kept stashed in his study just might take his mind off things for a while.

If only he could get the thought of ' _beginning preparations_ ' was more fitting to be called ' _self preservation_ ' out of his mind he might be able to sleep half ways decent this night, the fact that he might just like the idea of turning in early for once set his path to retrieve part of Balin's prized stash of ale and then head to his own chambers where he would do his best to forget just what he would be facing very, _very_ , soon.

 **. ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^/\^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ .**

* * *

 **. ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **Khazalid Translations : **_(These are rough translations into English)_

 **Ek Anad Dok** \-  It will be seen to.

 **. ^*^ . ^*^ . ^\/^ . ^*^ . ^*^ .**

 **. ^*^ .**

* * *

 _So what did you think of the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't resist the thought of the unshakable steady head on straight Balin giving in to a little bit of panic and slipping up in his wording a bit. Plus the fact that I can really see Dis as that intimidating no nonsense sister that loves tormenting her older brother (much like myself lol)._

 _I kind of got carried away typing this chapter that's why its so long ( 8,000 \+ words wow right?) and I have a feeling that my other chapter will be around the same length so be prepare to read lots of words, ;)_

 _This was actually one of the first stories for the Hobbit that I wrote give or take a couple hundred words of course it actually just started out with the Letter's in the first chapter but now there are two chapters with another on the way. So yeah this is cool._

 _Now I probably got my rough translations a little mixed up this is the first time I have tried writing in Khazalid so you have my apologies if I got it wrong. However I will persevere and carry on hoping that it is passable. I am use to making up my own languages both symbol, rune, and written words but I'm not so great at using other peoples languages. But I think over all it was a good first try right? Any corrections are welcome though. After all you have to learn something everyday. ;)_

 _Anyway take time to review I love hearing from you guys._ ;)

 _Also thank you to everyone who has Read, Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed._

 **Next Chapter :** Fourteen Hobbit lasses set out from the Shire to the Lonely Mountain, Orc's and Goblins learn to fear innocent cute looking groups of little Hobbits, and thirteen of said group of terrorizing cute Hobbit lasses plan just how they are going to hold back the fourteenth from possibly killing the person they are going to the Lonely Mountain to see.

 _Every at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
